<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Ecstasy by microwavebubbles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989340">In Ecstasy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwavebubbles/pseuds/microwavebubbles'>microwavebubbles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drug Use, F/M, Recreational Drug Use, but mostly thats just a means to the filthy dirty smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:28:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwavebubbles/pseuds/microwavebubbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While working a case, Hotch and Prentiss are accidentally dosed with ecstasy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Ecstasy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set somewhere in the post-Hayley, pre-Foyet sweet spot (i.e when everyone was as happy as they get on this show)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Ecstasy</p>
<p>
  <em>Reality doesn’t impress me. I only believe in intoxication, in ecstasy, and when ordinary life shackles me, I escape, one way or another. No more walls. – Anais Nin</em>
</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The music in the club was loud, the beat could be felt deep in their chest to the ends of their fingertips. They were there to target an Unsub who had killed 4 women in as many weeks. He targeted raves and nightclubs to scope his victims, picking drunk women before slaughtering them in public. His vicious and violent rages had given them a solid profile, which had led to a good sketch, and an excellent lead, meaning the team was in place at a popular night spot at 10pm on a Friday night.</p>
<p>JJ and Morgan were sequestered in a corner, watching part of the crowd from the shadows, while Hotch and Prentiss seated themselves at the bar, watching the rest of the crowd in the flashing strobe lights. Rossi and Reid had rightly deduced they would not fit in at a rave setting and were parked in surveillance van around the corner.</p>
<p>“We got a possible at 2 o’clock guys” Morgan’s voice came loud through their earpieces</p>
<p>“Acknowledged, we will stay in position” Hotch answered and turned back to Emily at the bar.</p>
<p>“We should get some drinks; we aren’t blending in” Emily murmured as she looked around the club atmosphere. It was full of people holding beers and mixed cocktails, dancing hard and laughing loudly – a very drunk crowd at 11pm on a Friday.</p>
<p>“mmm” Hotch nodded and turned towards the bartenders</p>
<p>“2 Jack and Cokes, but no alcohol – do you understand?” he yelled over the pounding bass line – waving an extra $20 at the bartender, there were too many people around to risk ordering non alcoholics.</p>
<p>“Got it” the bartender said and busied himself making the drinks before sliding them to Prentiss and Hotch. They simultaneously took a long swallow.</p>
<p>“Okay guys he’s making his move, lets go” Morgan’s voice crackled loudly through their earpieces and the team moved in unison to take him down. He was pinned and handcuffed within minutes and hauled outside into the cool spring air. He had a knife on him, and from the look of it, it still had the blood of the last victim on the handle. This would be an easy case to try.</p>
<p>While debriefing with one of the local officers Emily felt a small flush rise up her lower back. She ignored it and continued making her notes.</p>
<p>Hotch loosened his tie slightly, feeling a warm sensation creeping up his chest.</p>
<p>Both agents ignored the sensation and continued shutting down the bar, organising witnesses into giving statements, and following up with the local team.</p>
<p>“uh, agents, can one of you come with me, I have the bartender absolutely refusing to talk to any of my guys” A local officer came to Hotch with a sheepish look on his face. He was young, maybe mid 20s and seemed completely embarrassed that his group of guys was unable to break a bartender.</p>
<p>“Sure, thing officer” Hotch said and followed him slightly away from the flashing lights of the patrol cars, where the bartender was leaning against a wall, rapidly puffing on a cigarette.</p>
<p>Hotch’s senses were immediately on alert – this guy looked nervous. Too nervous to be generally worried about cops.</p>
<p>“Sir I am Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner with the Behavioural Analysis Unit of the FBI. Do you have something to tell me?” His eyes bored into the man, who refused to meet his gaze. But he managed to squeak out an “I didn’t know”</p>
<p>“sir did you know this man? Did he ask you questions about any women; can you tell me what you know?” Hotch said, pressing closer to the man, as he took quick puffs on his cigarette, his eyes dancing anywhere but Hotch’s face.</p>
<p>“uh- uh… no sir, no… I’ve never seen that man before tonight, no sir… I meant… I’m sorry but I didn’t know who you were…”</p>
<p>Hotch stayed silent, he noticed the lights seemed brighter, his skin felt hot. He wondered fleetingly if he was getting sick, Jack had been coming down with a cold before they left for this case, perhaps he had caught it.</p>
<p>“Um…. Well… you see sir, bartending doesn’t pay all my bills you see, and so um, well, its like this ok”</p>
<p>“Get to the point sir”</p>
<p>“Those drinks had ecstasy in them.” He blurted out.</p>
<p>Hotch was stunned by this revelation. Quickly he tried to do calculations in his head, he had drunk about half of the proffered drink roughly 40 minutes prior. It was too late to purge; the ecstasy was clearly affecting him already. Before he could start formulating a plan, he remembered.</p>
<p>“EMILY” He shouted, and she turned, alarm registering on her face. Was it his imagination, or did her skin have a pinkish glow?</p>
<p>Emily hurried over to Hotch, feeling beads of sweat forming beneath her shirt. Why was she so hot? Maybe she was coming down with a cold.</p>
<p>“Repeat that” Hotch said to the bartender, who at this point looked as though he was about to cry.</p>
<p>He repeated it to Emily and her eyes widened. It was then Hotch noticed her pupils, they were huge and glassy. She was being affected too.</p>
<p>“Why in the hell was there ecstasy in those drinks?” Emily said. Vaguely Hotch wondered why he hadn’t thought to ask that question – but he was watching the spinning lights on the side of the building and had gotten distracted.</p>
<p>“Well you see that’s how it works, if people want drugs, rather than giving them the pills – they give me an extra 20 and I mix it in their drinks. Means I’m not on camera handing people pills… you see… and nobody told me you guys were FBI, so we didn’t know so I just thought- “</p>
<p>“Oh for god’s sake get him out of here” Emily shouted and the local law enforcement, jumping into action by her tone of voice, jumped on the bartender, cuffed him and put him in the back of a separate car.</p>
<p>Rossi came over with Reid, having just clambered out of their surveillance vehicle.</p>
<p>“Did he have a partner? That wasn’t something we profiled, though it would be interesting – oh, woah are you guys ok?” Reid said, cutting himself off as he caught sight of his glassy eyed colleagues.</p>
<p>“There was ecstasy in our drinks” Hotch said, his voice slightly higher than usual, lighter, as though a weight had been lifted off his chest.</p>
<p>“Do you think he knew who you were? Was he trying to throw us off catching him – taint the investigation?”  Rossi asked</p>
<p>“I don’t think so – I think we were too well undercover, and he thought we were just looking to party” Prentiss said, a smile spreading over her face as she clenched and unclenched her fist unconsciously.</p>
<p>“Let’s get these guys to a hospital.” Rossi said reaching towards Emily’s shoulder to steer her towards the paramedics already on scene.</p>
<p>“If it was a regular party dose, I don’t think there’s any point, there’s nothing they can do but wait for it to get out of their system anyway, we just have to make sure they are hydrated.” Reid said, studying Hotch’s face, which had taken on a slightly slacker quality that usual, his muscles relaxing along his jaw.</p>
<p>Suddenly Prentiss let out a small giggle “Oh god I feel 17 again”</p>
<p>“You took drugs when you were in high school?” Reid asked, seeming shocked</p>
<p>“Of course, she did Reid, you saw how she used to dress” Hotch said, the words tumbling out of his mouth, and ending with a small chuckle.</p>
<p>“Okay, lets get them out of here”</p>
<p>Bundling Emily and Hotch into the back of one of the SUVs and bringing the rest of the team up to speed, Rossi drove them back to their hotel, trying hard to supress a smirk as he watched Emily drag her finger up and down the cool glass of the window, fascinated by the squeaks her fingers made.</p>
<p>He got both of them back to their floor and grabbed some extra water bottles from the front desk.</p>
<p>“Now – go to your rooms, both of you, and drink lots of water. You’re going to feel like crap in the morning, but you’re going to be just fine. Nighty night” he left them at the hotel, returning to the scene to finish processing it.</p>
<p>Emily started kicking off clothes the minute she closed the door of her hotel room. Her pants and shirt went first, followed by bra, underwear, shoes and socks. Completely nude she twirled around her hotel room and felt a peal of giggles erupt from her. She was high and an FBI agent in the same moment in time.</p>
<p>Emily grabbed a bottle of water from the hotel fridge and drank half of it down in one go, relishing the cold water as though it was the sweetest elixir.</p>
<p>Emily crawled beneath the sheets of her hotel bed and squirmed around under the soft cotton. She was not tired at all – in anticipation of the raid at the club going all night they had all slept during the day and over caffeinated at dinner time. It was only midnight and she was wide awake.</p>
<p>She figured the earliest the team would be back to the hotel was 5am after they had finished interviewing witnesses and supervising the collection of evidence.</p>
<p>Half an hour of sipping water, changing positions in her dark bed and trying not to think about how good the sheets felt on her skin, Emily decided to go for a walk.</p>
<p>Throwing on her Yale sweatshirt and a pair of loose gym shorts Emily wandered out into the hall carrying her phone and credentials, she thought bringing her gun was an error. Walking back and forth down the hallway, digging her toes into the carpet, Emily trailed her fingers along the textured wallpaper.</p>
<p>She found herself in front of Hotch’s door. Without thinking about she rapped softly on the door. He opened it quickly as though he was waiting for her and Emily practically fell inside.</p>
<p>“Emily?” he asked surprised, and he steadied her on the doorway</p>
<p>“Who were you expecting? Wait why were you expecting its almost one in the morning what were you waiting for” She said talking fast, her eyes wide, wondering if Hotch had somehow made a booty call at 1am in a city he didn’t live.</p>
<p>“Room service” he said bluntly, though there was still a smile somewhere behind his eyes “Still rolling?” he asked her, and a small laugh ghosted across his face.</p>
<p>Emily dug her feet into the carpet, suddenly shy and nodded “can I stay?”</p>
<p>“Sure, come in, I’m just watching tv.” He stepped aside and let her in, she took note of the room, which was somehow still neat and tidy, Emily felt slightly guilty for leaving hers looking a mess</p>
<p>The tv was on low, playing a nondescript movie of some sort, and Emily was suddenly unsure of where to sit. The FBI didn’t shell out for extravagant rooms for their agents, so the room only consisted of a large bed, and a small desk with the bathroom off the side.</p>
<p>Emily sunk onto the floor and leaned her back against the bedframe. Before Hotch could join her, his room service arrived, a fruit salad and yoghurt.</p>
<p>He carried the tray across the room and saw her sitting on the floor.</p>
<p>“Picnic?” he said, the smile returning to his face.</p>
<p>“Sure” Emily laughed and crossed her legs as he set the tray down and joined her sitting with his back against the bed frame</p>
<p>“Hotch is this your first-time taking drugs?” Emily blurted out. She couldn’t seem to keep from smiling or talking, her cheeks hurt already</p>
<p>Hotch laughed, it was a deep rich sound and she felt it in her chest</p>
<p>“Prentiss, I went to college, do you all really think I’m that boring?” He handed her a fork and speared himself some watermelon from the plate in front of him</p>
<p>“Just can’t imagine the suited and booted unit chief getting wasted I guess” Emily said following his lead and spearing herself some pineapple. It was deliciously sweet; fruit was an excellent choice. “Is this where you got the idea for the fruit? This is delicious” She dipped her fork in the yoghurt and licked it clean</p>
<p>“The fruit was because they don’t sell Doritos through room service but I’m glad you approve”</p>
<p>Emily laughed, it was so rare to hear him crack a joke, that it caught her by surprise and the laughter flew out of her.</p>
<p>“How long do you think before Garcia knows we’re high on X?” Emily mused, spearing more fruit and dipping it in the yoghurt.</p>
<p>“We’ve been rolling for about 2 hours right? I think she knew an hour and 45 minutes ago.” Hotch said, his eyes fixed on the tv – something about Emily’s laugh had caused a flush to creep up his shirt.</p>
<p>“Okay then who told her? JJ or Morgan?”</p>
<p>“Oh, JJ definitely – notice she left right after we told the team? She was definitely calling Garcia”</p>
<p>Emily leaned back against the bed, trying to organise her thoughts</p>
<p>“Do you think it puts the case in jeopardy?” She mused, tapping the fork against her lips.</p>
<p>“Prentiss, tomorrow. Don’t worry about that now, we’re going to crash tomorrow anyway, we may as well worry about it then” Hotch speared the last of the fruit and grabbed the plates, going to move them to the small desk</p>
<p>“Good point – wait a sec” He stopped and turned back, Emily swiped the last of the yoghurt out of the bowl with her finger and licked it clean. Hotch watched her do it and couldn’t stop himself from staring at her lips. They looked as ripe as the fruit they had just finished. He shook his head and turned away, trying to ignore the pulse that ran through his groin.</p>
<p>“So, Prentiss I’m guessing this isn’t your first time rolling either?” He thought he was changing the subject.</p>
<p>“Oh no, it was number one on the how to piss off the Ambassador in high school – sex drugs and alcohol” She mused, smiling.</p>
<p>“All at once?” Hotch said, smiling at her</p>
<p>“Oh of course, nothing like security detail having to chase down the wasted, slutty horny ambassadors’ daughter of a Friday night”</p>
<p>Hotch choked and stared at her “I can imagine, you’ve come pretty far from then.” He said, leaning back against the bed</p>
<p>“you think so? Still wasted and horny <em>and</em> its Friday” Emily shot back, feeling brazen.</p>
<p>Hotch’s eyes shot to her – she was completely calm and unchanged and before the shock had a chance to set in, she burst out laughing</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I just had to see your face” she managed to get out before collapsing over in deep, racking laughs. Hotch found it infectious and soon they were both howling with laughter on the floor of the hotel room</p>
<p>Hotch grabbed a water bottle and took a long swallow as their laughter died out. Emily did the same, standing up and stretching on her tip toes and doing a little twirl. Her shirt rose up a few inches above her waistline and Hotch caught the briefest flash of skin. The pulse was back in his groin and some combination of stupidity and drugs cause him to throw all caution to the wind. Hotch still sat on the floor found his eyes level with her legs, the smooth skin practically glowing in the yellow light of the hotel room. He raised himself up on his knees and looked up at her.</p>
<p>Emily looked down at Hotch and saw his expression change, there was something there now, a hunger maybe? She had wondered from time to time about the rigid unit chief, about how all members of the team really, would be in bed. She had settled on Hotch being sweet, vanilla… almost boring. But the drug made her curious.</p>
<p>A stillness seemed to fall over the room, the tv in the background seemed to fade out of his consciousness as she looked down at him. Slowly she raised her hand and ran it through his hair, scratching his scalp gently.</p>
<p>He ran his hands up the back of her calves, never breaking eye contact. He skimmed her hips and stopped at the top of her shorts.</p>
<p>“Take off your clothes” he whispered. It was deep, authoritative, and Emily felt her pulse beat faster between her legs. She took off her sweatshirt in one motion, and Hotch grabbed her shorts and pulled them down. The air conditioning of the room hit her skin and gooseflesh erupted across her body. Hotch pressed his lips gently into her pelvic bone, as he slid his hands across her skin. He pushed her gently, so she sat on the bed. He stood up and took off his own shirt.</p>
<p>He was still staring at her, and the intensity of his gaze made Emily feel like she was being x rayed, she could feel herself getting wetter as he wrapped one hand around her neck. He leaned in close to her, and Emily thought he was going to kiss her. Instead he leaned next to her ear.</p>
<p>“I am going to make you cum” the heat of his breath in her ear made Emily arch into him taking a sharp breath. It was so brazen, so dirty and unexpected. He kissed her neck and dug his fingers into her hip bone. She let her legs fall apart as his hand slid from her neck to her breast. Cupping it softly he moved his lips from her neck to earlobe and collarbone. The kisses were so soft and gentle but each time he dragged his lips across her skin she felt the pulse grow stronger between her legs.</p>
<p>He was tweaking her nipple now – tugging gently and Emily let out the softest mewl of a moan.</p>
<p>Hotch had no idea what had come over him, but the need to see her fall apart was urgent and all consuming. He explored her skin with his fingers and she just felt so fucking soft underneath him and the soft moan she let out made his cock harder than he could remember it being for a long time.</p>
<p>Emily put her hand on the back of his neck, digging her nails in when he pinched her nipple slightly harder, the pressure more urgent. He trailed his mouth down to her breasts, both his hands now on her hips. He was massaging her skin and kissing her breasts all over, allowing his tongue to dart out and lick a nipple randomly. It was driving her insane, she wanted more and faster. Unconsciously she was rolling her hips into him, urging him forward. Suddenly he wrapped his hands under her thighs and threw her onto her back. Kissing further down her stomach he put her legs over his shoulders and sat back, staring at her. She was glistening wet, swollen and he heard her breathing stop in anticipation.</p>
<p>He smiled to himself as he began kissing the inside of her thighs, denying her what she was wanting most. He exhaled on her and her back arched.</p>
<p>“Fuck… Hotch, please” she moaned, her hands twisting in the bedspread trying desperately to make him kiss her, touch her anywhere.</p>
<p>The tip of his tongue made contact with her clit and she felt like she had been electrocuted. Her hips bucked and rose off the bed. Hotch smiled as he watched her twitch. He wanted to do this for hours, but he knew if he kept teasing her, she would likely overpower him. Giving in he dipped his head and sucked her clit into his mouth. She tasted sweet, fresh and clean and he pulled her hips further into his face, burying himself into her.</p>
<p>‘Jesus Christ he’s really good at that’ was Emily’s only thought as his tongue danced across her clit. She was close already, no doubt because of the ecstasy.</p>
<p>He sucked her clit harder; he could sense she was getting close – her breath was coming in gasps and she was squirming all over the bed.</p>
<p>“I’m coming, please fuck I’m coming” She moaned, and when her orgasm washed over her, she saw stars.</p>
<p>Hotch only removed his mouth when she started to curl away, he knew she must be sensitive. He crawled up on the bed next to her, reorienting them so their heads rested on pillows.</p>
<p>Hotch moved his hand between her legs, running one finger gently between her lips – teasing her entrance as he watched her breathing return to normal.</p>
<p>He leaned into her ear and whispered “you taste delicious”</p>
<p>She turned her face to him and kissed him. It was a deep and passionate kiss and she wrapped her arms around his body pulling him closer into her. She could taste herself on his tongue and it only turned her on more. His calloused fingers gently stroking her were driving her insane, they were just enough to keep her on the edge, and he knew it. She broke the kiss and looked him in the eye “you’re right – I do”</p>
<p>Hotch smiled “dirty girl” he murmured, and he pushed a finger deep inside her.</p>
<p>Emily was more prepared this time and responded by slipping her hand beneath the waistband of his pants. He was thick and hard in her hand and she gently slowly fisted him. He kissed her again, swallowing her moan as he pumped his finger in and out of her. She flung her leg over his stomach giving him easier access to her. He was kissing her neck again and she squeezed him tightly. His teeth dug into her shoulder as he gasped.</p>
<p>She lifted herself onto him, so she was straddling him hovering over his straining pants. She put both hands on his chest and leaned down – pressing her lips gently against his. She leaned slightly further forward and put her lips next to his ear</p>
<p>“I want you to fuck me” She breathed. Hotch took slid his pants off and kicked them free of the bed. His cock pulsed in the air, sticking straight up.</p>
<p>He grabbed himself and lined up with her entrance. She was hot as a furnace and he let her lower herself onto him.</p>
<p>She went slowly, allowing her body to accommodate him. He slid his hands onto her hips and held her still when she bottomed out. Feeling her gently twitch and pulse around him he gripped her tightly, worrying he would lose control because she just felt so fucking good.</p>
<p>Emily leaned forward, laying on his chest and hotch wrapped both arms around her and started fucking her slowly. He wanted to be as deep in her as he could, and he used slow long strokes at first.</p>
<p>He slid one hand to the base of her hair and pulled gently, pulling her head back and exposing her neck. Emily moaned deeply as he licked and nipped at her throat. He started fucking her faster tightening his grip on her hair.</p>
<p>“Fuck, yes, fuck me please” Emily whined. Hotch pulled her closer in top of him and held her still as he fucked her hard and fast. She came hard around his cock, her whole-body stiffening and clenching down on him as he buried himself as deep as he could.</p>
<p>Emily tried to catch her breath, she felt so full and lightheaded as he resumed slow deep strokes inside of her.</p>
<p>“you feel so fucking good” he rasped at her, moving both hands to her ass and gripping her tightly as he slid slowly inside of her. He could feel her juices dripping down his balls and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.</p>
<p>“I want you to cum for me” She said, staring down at him as she clenched herself around him.</p>
<p>Hotch flipped her over and hovering his body above her he slammed into her. She wrapped her legs around him as he sawed in and out of her ferociously.</p>
<p>“I’m coming” he groaned as he gave a final deep thrust inside her, coming hard, his eyes unfocused and glassy.</p>
<p>He dropped his head onto her shoulder and tried to catch his breath. She was dragging her fingers gently up across his shoulder blades, and he slowly felt the tingling return to his other extremities.</p>
<p>He slid out of her and rolled to the side, looking at her face. They were both covered in a thin sheen of sweat, her lips were bitten red and there were bruises and hickeys forming on her neck and shoulders.</p>
<p>“do you have a turtleneck?” he asked, looking at the red jewel train of bruises forming across her neck.</p>
<p>“yes” she said, and she started giggling. Again, both of them were overtaken with laughter. Hotch pulled Emily onto his chest and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her forehead as their laughter subsided.</p>
<p>“I should call Rossi” Hotch mused.</p>
<p>“Bragging?” Emily asked, slightly concerned about his answer.</p>
<p>“Ha, of course not, delay the plane tomorrow. If we captured tonight, we were supposed to fly back at 10am”</p>
<p>“Jesus Christ Hotch, do you hate us?” Emily asked</p>
<p>“Well firstly no – and secondly, I think you can call me Aaron” He replied reaching for his phone.</p>
<p>Emily smiled into his skin and stayed quiet as he dialled his phone</p>
<p>“Hi Dave – are you almost done? Good. I was thinking, we should delay the flight tomorrow, let the team get some rest. Let JJ know? Good. I’m fine. Prentiss showed up and passed out on my bed so I’m taking the floor for the night. No, she’s fine, we’re both hydrated but I think we all need a rest. OK, thanks Dave. Bye”</p>
<p>“Passed out huh?” Emily said as he ended the call and turned back to her.</p>
<p>“Well I’m planning to, and we’re very comfortable so I’m not really giving you a choice” He said, and he kissed her gently.</p>
<p>It felt like their first real kiss. It was slow at starting and delicate. As he pulled away from her, he rubbed his thumb across her lower lip.</p>
<p>After a while both of their breathing slowed, and they fell asleep.</p>
<p>Emily awoke to her phone ringing. She was splayed out across Aarons body and his skin was warm and soft. She got out of bed as quietly as possible and grabbed her phone, seeing Penelope flashed on the screen.</p>
<p>“Morning PG” She said as quietly as possible. She grabbed a shirt and slipped into the bathroom, shutting the door gently behind her so as to not wake the sleeping Hotch.</p>
<p>“OhHHHhhh MY GOD Emily are you OK, JJ told me everything, how are you feeling are you hydrated what HAPPENED is there anything I can do?!” She was talking a mile a minute.</p>
<p>“Woah ok, calm down, I’m fine. We got back to the hotel around midnight, I watched some TV with Hotch, and passed out on his bed. You just woke me then – what time is it?”</p>
<p>“Just after ten sweetness, OK so here’s what I did which I probably shouldn’t have done but I did anyway because I didn’t think you care. I moved your names to the bottom of the feebs random testing list, so you guys have a chance for it to clear your system, I didn’t know if it was in the official report or not so I thought I should do it now rather than later. I think when you get back you me and jayje should go get some dinner sound good? We’ll go to that Thai place OK. See you tonight.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good Pen, ill see you later” Emily hung up. She went to the bathroom and washed her hands and face. She slipped the shirt on, realising it was one of Hotch’s dress shirts, and hoping he had something else to wear. She looked at herself in the mirror – her lips were swollen and bruised, she had a line of hickeys down her neck and breasts. Her hair was messed up and tangled. She felt well and truly sober, and well and truly fucked. The soreness was sweet in a way.</p>
<p>Emily walked out of the bathroom. Hotch was awake and looking at her.</p>
<p>“JJ blabbed” Emily said by way of greeting, before starting to hunt around the room for her clothes.</p>
<p>“Told you” Hotch said, sitting up in bed to watch her. There was something about the sight of her in his shirt that made him want her to come back to bed. She turned around with her Yale sweatshirt in her hands and looked at him.</p>
<p>“It’s after ten” She said awkwardly, not knowing how to extract herself from the situation. Emily knew she had to leave as quick as possible, to stave off the awkwardness she knew was coming. She had just had very very good sex with her boss – he had fucked her completely brainless and she needed to start figuring out to compartmentalise that to continue working with him.</p>
<p>“I know – come here” He said, sitting up straighter in bed.</p>
<p>She looked at him quizzically. And he realised she thought he wanted her to leave.</p>
<p>“Emily… come here” He said softer. She dropped her sweatshirt and walked over to the bed. Standing next to him he grabbed her hand and threaded his fingers through hers. He tugged her arm gently and she bent over.</p>
<p>He kissed her softly. Sober now he could appreciate more how soft her lips were. How delicate she felt beneath his fingers. Returning his kiss Emily straddled him over the sheets, sitting her weight on his groin.</p>
<p>Hotch broke the kiss and looked at her, brushing some of the hair out of her face.</p>
<p>“We don’t need to talk about this you know” He said, his eyes darting away from her.</p>
<p>“I think we profilers know that’s not true at all” Emily said, a small smile ghosting across her face</p>
<p>“No, I know, what I mean is that I don’t regret it in the slightest. Id do it again. In fact, I could do it again right now” he said, wrapping his arms loosely around her waist.</p>
<p>“We can’t keep it up Hotch, you know that.” Emily said, adjusting herself on his lap so she could feel him harden beneath her legs.</p>
<p>“That’s fine. I’m not looking for a relationship. Neither are you I think…” he trailed off, she was running her hands across his chest, scraping her nails gently across his nipples</p>
<p>“That’s very true….” Emily replied, and she dipped her head to kiss his neck. He groaned slightly at the heat of her mouth. Her hands kept travelling down his chest, his waist. She scooted down slightly, pulling the sheet with her as she exposed his cock, hardening rapidly now.</p>
<p>She wrapped one hand around the base of him and squeezed. Kissing further down his chest and stomach she let her hand slide back and forth across him. He gasped and let his hand fall into her hair.</p>
<p>She kissed lower and looked up at him, jerking his cock slowly.</p>
<p>“you want this?” She asked, her breath hot and damp on his cock.</p>
<p>“Yes” he hissed as she dipped her mouth and sucked the head of his cock. Emily could still taste the remnants of herself from last night. She let her tongue flick across the underside of the head of his cock. He let out a soft moan. She took him deeper into her mouth, feeling him hit the back of her throat and she felt his hand tighten in her hair.</p>
<p>Hotch watched her suck his cock, still wearing his shirt and knew he wasn’t going to last long.</p>
<p>Emily gave him everything she had, and then gently grabbed his balls and squeezed.</p>
<p>“Fuck Emily. Fuck I’m going to cum” He groaned. He was trying as hard as possible not to thrust deep into her throat.</p>
<p>Emily took him as deep as she could into her mouth, swallowing hard so he could feel her throat constrict around him. He came hard and she swallowed. She kept her mouth on him until he stopped pulsing and twitching, before coming up to lay next to him again. She looked him dead in the eye.</p>
<p>“You taste good too” She said with a smile.</p>
<p>He kissed her deeply and could taste the salt on her tongue. He pulled her over, so she was positioned between his legs with her back to him. He hugged her from behind, feeling the heat of her skin though the thin material of his shirt. ‘Lucky I have another’ He thought fleetingly, as he kissed her shoulders.</p>
<p>The shirt was a button down and had fallen open slightly, Hotch trailed his finger down the opening of the shirt, dragging gently across her breasts and down to her core.</p>
<p>He swiped his finger across her clit and her breath hitched slightly.</p>
<p>“Gentle” She whispered, turning her face to kiss him – she was just now realising how sore she was.</p>
<p>Immediately his touch became softer, a whisper on her clit, rubbing small and slow circles, dipping his finger down to tease her entrance. Lifting his hand briefly he licked his fingers before returning to her clit.</p>
<p>“Still delicious” He whispered nibbling on her earlobe. Emily moaned softly; the tenderness of his touch was almost teasing. She rolled her hips, trying to get more contact. Immediately Hotch stopped and put his legs over hers, keeping her still</p>
<p>“Nuh-uh, you said gentle” He whispered teasingly, running his other hand up and wrapping it lightly around her throat. Emily whined in frustration as he resumed running his fingers lightly on her inner lips.</p>
<p>“I’m going to make you cum Emily, do you want that” He whispered in her ear, never increasing his pace on her. He focused his attention solely on her clit, rubbing small circles barely touching her. Emily couldn’t keep her breath even, she wanted to stay in control as much as possible, not give him a win because he was driving her insane with the light touching. She moaned and writhed against him, refusing to give him an answer.</p>
<p>Hotch grinned, he knew the game, she wasn’t going to give in easily. So, he upped his game, biting her earlobe, he skated his fingers across her clit, dipping them occasionally into her entrance, feeling how wet she was, it was soaking her thighs and the sheets beneath them.</p>
<p>“come on Emily, tell me you want me to make you scream. I want you to cum on my fingers, I want you to beg me” He whispered in her ear – alternating between kissing and biting her neck and whispering every dirty thing he could think of into her ear, he increased the speed of his ministrations and she arched her back.</p>
<p>Emily was muttering “fuck” repeatedly under her breath, she was so close, and the speed was just enough to keep her on the edge of cumming, but no further.</p>
<p>“Just say you want it” Hotch rasped in her ear – she had held out longer than he had expected – her whole body was trembling, and her breath was coming in sharp gasps.</p>
<p>“Fuck, yes please Aaron make me cum, please please fuck” Emily gave in finally turning her head towards him. He crashed his lips onto hers and kissed her deeply, speeding up on her clit, rubbing faster now, applying slight pressure to her throat. She pulled her lips off him and let out a loud moan as she came hard, arching and lifting herself off the bed despite his efforts to hold her down. He kept his fingers skating across her clit until she said stop, laughing and gasping for breath.</p>
<p>“Christ, you’re going to kill me” she said, her breathing slowing down finally. She felt lightheaded, dizzy and there were spots slowly disappearing from her eyesight.</p>
<p>They stayed in bed for a while longer, laughing and talking.</p>
<p>Emily snuck back into her hotel room, wearing his shirt underneath her Yale sweatshirt. She showered in the hotel and dressed in jeans and a high-necked jumper. The neck of the jumper just barely covered all the marks on her body, and she knew over the next few days she would need to get more concealer.</p>
<p>At 2pm JJ knocked on her hotel room door and packed and ready to go they drove together to the airstrip. Hotch and Rossi got out of the other SUV and they boarded the plane together.</p>
<p>“Gonna try and sleep on the plane?” Rossi asked Emily, his eyes flicking down her neck.</p>
<p>“Yeah I think so” Emily said, and took a spot on the couch. When the rest of the team had boarded Hotch gave the order for take-off. Orienting himself on one of the tables he started going over the paperwork for the 5-hour flight back to Quantico.</p>
<p>The team was quiet on the plane – unwinding after a job finished. Rossi got up and grabbed a bottle of water from the mini fridge before coming to sit next to Hotch.</p>
<p>“Come down yet Aaron?” He asked quietly.</p>
<p>“Yes” Hotch said shortly, he knew where this was going.</p>
<p>“You and Emily have a good time last night?” He said, a twinkle in his eye.</p>
<p>“Watched some TV and fell asleep, it was fine” Hotch answered, trying to control his facial muscles, focus only on the paperwork in front of him “not sure what you’re implying Dave”</p>
<p>“Just than when I swung by your room this morning to pick you up, your hotel room was a mess and reeked of sex. That’s all” Dave chuckled softly. Hotch choked slightly and tried to think of a plausible lie</p>
<p>“interesting” Dave said smiling “So long as you had a good time” He got up from his seat and left, looking satisfied with the answer he hadn’t gotten out loud.</p>
<p>Hotch watched him walk down the length of the plane, coming to the conclusion that he wasn’t going to make a big deal of it and that Dave was just nosy – he’d done far more and far worse in his day.</p>
<p>The team back went back to their offices in Quantico, turned in as much paperwork as they could.</p>
<p>After a while JJ and Garcia came by Emily’s desk</p>
<p>“Come on angel, Thai time” Garcia said, carrying her bag and ready to go.</p>
<p>“Sounds good!” Emily said, getting up from her desk and stretching, she needed food and then a good night’s sleep. Stretching upwards and yawning she didn’t realise her back and hips were exposed, revealing bruises the size of fingerprints on her hips. Garcia and JJ both noticed. When she put her arms down Garcia was smiling broadly.</p>
<p>“What?” Emily said, suddenly nervous and shaking her hair to cover her neck.</p>
<p>“Nothing” JJ answered, a slight edge to her voice.</p>
<p>“ok then, food time” Emily said, grabbing her bag and heading towards the elevator.</p>
<p>She didn’t notice JJ slipping a $20 note into Garcia’s hand with an eyeroll</p>
<p>“Told you they did it” Garcia said, practically skipping towards the elevator.</p>
<p>
  <em>--</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sex is kicking death in the ass while singing – Charles Bukowski</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>